Growing Up Slowly
by screechofthenightbird
Summary: This is a verse of "drabbles" I started writing on tumblr, following Kurt and Blaine on aspects of their lives, little and small. Rated M for future chapters, because god knows what I'll write by then. ;)
1. It's Christmas and We're In Love

A/N: It's Christmas time in New York City and Kurt and Blaine think they are ready to take the next step in their life and their relationship. This is just some short little fluff that I wrote on tumblr and decided I wanted to bring here! Read and review if you would like!

I hope you all enjoy and I also hope that you all will follow me on there!  
My tumblr name is the same as my pen name, screechofthenightbird!

Nightbird out.  
XxLaurenxX

* * *

It's Christmas and We're In Love

(Growing Up Slowly verse 1/?)

The wind had a bit of a chill as Kurt and Blaine huddled closely together hand in hand, the Christmas lights reflecting on the freshly fallen snow making the night seem just a little bit brighter. A little bit more cheerful and just a little bit more beautiful.

Blaine smiled up at his husbands face, Kurt's nose being a little to red from the cold. Blaine wanted nothing more than to wrap Kurt in his arms and nuzzle him. But instead the two pulled closer together and Kurt let out a heavy sigh.

Blaine chuckled.

"What?" he questioned nudging Kurt just a little with his shoulder and Kurt shook his head.

"I just seriously cannot believe we are doing this, that is all." Kurt replied in a soft voice as he and Blaine continued their venture through the city.

Blaine just looked at him smugly.

"We both agreed that we were ready to take the next step. Is that no true?"

Kurt snorted before hitting Blaine playfully.  
"When you said that you thought we should take the next step, I didn't think you were talking about a dog!" he exclaimed looking down at the puppy trailing along by Blaine's feet.

"But Kurrrrrrrt." Blaine began to whine gripping onto the leash in his free hand staring down at the puppy with those damn eyes.

"He is soooo cute! How can you say no to a little guy like this. He could be our baby!"

Rolling his eyes Kurt had to admit that the dog was cute with his big brown eyes and curly ears but he still couldn't help but to be a little upset.

"I want an actual baby." he pouted and Blaine rest his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I do too." he said very softly.

"You'll make a great dad Kurt, and I want nothing more than to raise children with you."

"You wanted a dog." Kurt added stubbornly and Blaine chuckled.

"I don't think we are ready yet Kurt."

"**Beau** could be the start?"

"Well Beau isn't sleeping in our bed when he has a nightmare."

"But he'll be scared." Blaine pouted.

"That is the end of the discussion Blaine. I will not have dog fur all over the place where we sleep."

* * *

Later that night when Kurt and Blaine snuggled their way to bed Kurt could hear the soft pitter patter of Beau's paws stop on Blaine's side of the bed.

"Kurrrrrrrt." Blaine pleaded as the dog looked up at him longingly.

"No."

The dog yipped and whined.

"Absolutely not." Kurt added when he could still feel his husbands eyes on him.  
He will not look at him.

He would not even dare..because he just knows what look will be on Blaine's face and he can't say no.

The dog whined again and this time Blaine rolled on top of Kurt.

"Beau's lonely Kurt. Do you really want him to be lonely."

"Blaine!" Kurt thrashed on the bed trying to get this nut off of him.  
"I will not have that hairy thing on our bed, HE'S CUTE...but no!"

"Would you treat our kids like this, would you let them on our bed if they were lonely?"

Kurt was astounded.

"Of course I would let our kids on the bed. They aren't hairy and shed... and make my allergies go through the roof."

"What if they were?" Blaine questioned.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Our children would not be children from big foot. Now GET THE FUCK OFF before I make you sleep on the floor with him!"

"You're mean." the pout on his face was getting worst...and those eyes..those damn eyes.

"Oohhhhh. I don't fucking care, bring the fucking dog up." Kurt sighed heavily plopping his face in the pillow ignoring Blaine's over triumphant yay.


	2. Little Surprises

A/N: This is the second installment of my Growing Up Slowly verse which is pretty much a series of "drabbles" that I wrote on my tumblr and I will continue to write..which highlights series of Kurt's and Blaine's life. I say "drabbles" in quotations because most of my writings will be longer than 100 characters long, but they will still be short.  
You could also prompt me drabbles that you may want to appear if you would like. Whether it's one of their firsts. First meeting, first kiss, first romp in the sheets. I am always open to prompts so don't ever be shy.

I would also like to take the time right now to thank anyone who even acknowledged this story so far.

Lots of love  
NightBird  
XxLaurenxX

**_~SCREECHHHHHH!~_**

* * *

Little Surprises

_(Growing Up Slowly verse 2/?)_

"Dad, Daddy!" there were a pair of squeals coming out from across the hall as the sound of four sock clad feet and the pitterpatter of the dogs paws came rushing towards the kitchen as Kurt and Blaine worked around making dinner for the night.

Kurt was chopping the vegetables as Beau, their family dog barked happily and the kids ran with him into the kitchen.  
"Guys!" their daughter squealed.

"Weren't you listening."

Kurt dropped the knife before dropping down to the height of their seven year old daughter.

"What is it sweet pea?"

Lizzie looked up at him with her big blue eyes. Kurt smiled warmly running his fingers through her thick brown curls.

"Ryry and me have something important to tell you." Kurt grinned when his daughter opened her mouth to talk.

"Is it something about that tooth missing in the front of your mouth?"

Lizzie gasped.

"You ruined it I was supposed to tell you!" she gasped. Her s's not sounding quite right.

Kurt looked up at Blaine who had Ryan in his arms just as the boy startubg pointing at his tooth...or lack of.

Blaine dropped down next to Kurt and set Ryan on his feet next to his sister.

"You guys are growing up so fast." Blaine said softly ignoring the glare that was being sent his way.

"We are big kids now!" Ryan shouted and Blaine laughed.

"That's right.. and you know what else?"

"What?" they both asked.

"When big girls and boys start losing their teeth guess who comes and visits them?"

"Is it Santa!?" Ryan squeaked.

and Kurt laughed.

"No Ryry it isn't Santa, he only comes once a year."

"Then who is it?" Lizzie asked sweetly.

"Well, when big girls and boys start losing their teeth the tooth fairy comes to visit them."

"Oh?" they both stated in unison.

"Yeah!" Blaine agreed.

"The night when you lose a tooth, you put it underneath your pillow and the tooth fairy will come take it and leave you money."

"Good night!" Ryan shouted getting ready to head towards his room but Kurt grabbed him.

"Oh no, no, not yet young man. First we are going to eat dinner. Then it's baths and a story..then you get to go to bed."

"But dad, what about the tooth fairy."

"She'll be here when both you and your sister are fast asleep."

"But dad, I want to tooth fairy to come now!"

"You are your father. You are impatient." Kurt smiled leading his son to the kitchen table.

"Only, I always get my way." Blaine winked.

"Don't even get me started on that darn dog again Blaine. I never wanted that thing to sleep in our bed." Kurt hissed as he set the dinner on the table.

Later that night after the kids all have had their showers and were sent to bed, stories both read Kurt and Blaine waited until their children were finally asleep.

They were outside of Lizzie's opened door.

Kurt sighed, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You are right, they are getting so big."

"Kurt, they are only seven."

"I know." Kurt whispered softly looking longingly at his little girl.

"But it seems just like yesterday that we were holding them both in our arms. Feeding them, teaching them to walk. Now they are going to school, losing teeth, and.."

"Kurt, don't start. Not today. Wait until they at least get to high school before you start getting all emotional on me. Because when you cry, I cry..and dammit, they are growing up so fast." Blaine pouted.

Kurt agreed but smiled.

"Okay give me your wallet."

"Why does it have to be my wallet?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"If you want to be oh so technical it's our wallet now fork it over." Kurt smiled sweetly as Blaine rolled his eyes playfully before pulling out his wallet and handing it over.

"Thank you." Kurt stated trotting away into Lizzie's room quietly.

He looked over his little angel, looking much younger as she slept. Smiling Kurt pulled out a five from the wallet and lifted Lizzie's pillow softly placing the bill underneath it and grabbing to tooth.

His babies first tooth.

He placed a kiss on Blaine's lips the moment he walked out of the room.  
It was light and sweet and Blaine grabbed his husbands hand as they made their way next door to Ryan's room.

They could hear Ryan snoring loudly.  
Blaine chuckled softly.

"You want to do this one?" Kurt asked softly and Blaine nodded taking back the wallet and disappearing into the room.

Blaine looked around for a moment. Remembering how much the room had changed. How much his son has changed, how much he was really growing up.

He looked down at his son who was still snoring loudly, three of his fingers in his mouth, and a leg dangling off the side.

Blaine shook his head before pulling Ryan's foot back up onto the bed and tucking him in.

"I love you Ryry." he said softly and the boy didn't stir.

_He could sleep through anything _Blaine thought as he himself pulled out a five and placed it under the pillow, tooth in his hand.

Both him and Kurt know that their babies are growing up

* * *

A/N: That is it for the second installment! What did you all think!? Don't Ryan and Lizzie just sound like the darn cutest! Would you like to see more of them in the future!? Also, I'm really starting to fall in love with Beau and I think Kurt really loves him too, don't let his stubbornness fool you! If you would like to see a picture of him I could try to post a picture or you can find a picture on my tumblr under the same name as my pen name. I really hope you all enjoyed it, because I know I am having so much fun writing it!


End file.
